This invention relates to flexible fiberoptic endoscopy. More particularly, this invention relates to a fiberoptic endoscope and a related endoscopy technique.
Flexible fiberoptic endoscopy is a minimally invasive procedure that is diagnostic for the most part. Certain minimal surgical procedures are being performed, but these are quite limited in scope. These surgical procedures include biopsy, polypectomy, and endoscopic mucosal resection (a recently introduced procedure). There are certain instruments used to endoscopically treat gastroesophageal reflux disorder (GERD. These instruments are large and clumsy and are, for the most part, attached to the endoscope rather than manipulated through its working channels.
The main reason for the inability to perform surgical procedures through a flexible fiberoptic endoscope is that the endoscope itself represents “one hand.” One cannot suture (push and pull a needle), tie a knot, handle a cut, or control a bleeding vessel with only one hand. Two hands are required. During rigid laparoscopy, five different “hands” are used. There are four ports for instruments, and one port for the camera operator. Three different individuals perform the operation. Two handle two ports each, and a third manipulates the camera. Complicated surgical procedures are routinely performed through these thin tubes. There is currently a need for a flexible fiberoptic instrument that will enable the performance of flexible endoscopic surgery with two or more “hands.”